Path of the Blade
by GrizzlyUnderThere
Summary: AU NaruIno NaruTen Friendship A chance encounter gives Naruto, a friend and a sword. Placed on Team Ten, Naruto sets out to find his friend and keep his promise. To become Hokage, and a Master of the Blade. However, the past has a way of catching up.


Path of the Blade

by Matt Bear

**Don't own Naruto, I own nothing but my own words, and sometimes not even those. This is AU. **

Destiny changes at the drop of a pin, or in this case a coin. A mere coin, not enough for barest of meals, but ultimately affected the Village Hidden in the Leaves in a way no one could of imagined...but then again, Uzumaki Naruto was unpredictable.

XxXxXxX

A coin fell, and a five year old boy scooped it up like a treasure waiting to be unearthed! "Yay!" the little boy shouted as a bruiser of a man snatched it out of his hand and pushed him to the ground...again. Naruto didn't mind though. They always did that. It was that or they glared at him. Naruto walked into the shade of the alleyway, a young girl with two pig-tails only stared at him as he just smiled as he brushed off some dirt of his clothes. Her father looked at young boy with pity. The girl stormed out of the shop and headed across the street with a determined look.

XxXxXxX

The girl was known as T.T., or as she be later referred to...Shonajo Tennalatena, a name bestowed on her by doting but name challenged parents. Some poplar nicknames were...Tenten and "She stuck a Kunai where?", but the latter wasn't going to be obtained until the first sexual harassment case. T.T. was a still a child, and her parents were ninja blacksmiths. Perhaps, this would explain T.T. being drawn to Uzumaki Naruto. A blacksmith tried to repair anything she or he could. People included. As she walked across the street the glint of steel in her eye that softened as she saw the young boy huddled by a pair of boxes, his knees to his chin. "Hi! I'm T.T.!" she chirped as she knelt right next to him. 'He must be five, or six' the seven year old thought as she looked at the young boy. She pulled out a handkerchief, and reached out to scrub at his face as he flinched.

"You're going to hit me aren't you?" Naruto asked as she shook her head and scrubbed at the dirt. He smiled shyly as he let his mask down, as a tear gathered in his eye. "Do you know why everyone hates me? Oh, I'm Naruto, by the way!" he added as T.T. snagged the tear out of his eye.

"I don't hate you. My daddy wouldn't hate you either!" the young girl declared as she dragged him across the street and into the shop where Shonajo Tenaji was finishing up his purchases. "Dad, this is Naruto. Can he come over for dinner tonight?" T.T. declared as the shopkeeper glared at the young Uzumaki.

"He's not welcome here, Shonajo-san." the shopkeeper said with malice in his voice. T.T.'s father sighed as he pushed a pile of money towards the shopkeeper and without bothering to allow the man to count change he gently swept the children out of the shop.

"One day, I hope you feel remorse for your hatred of a small child, and seek this innocent out and apologize to him. He never chose his life." Tanaji said as he exited.

The shopkeep snorted as he dismissed the idea out of hand.

XxXxXxX

As the blacksmith led his daughter and her guest down the path to his smithy, he noticed all the nasty looks and hissed breaths of accusations, curses, and general hatred. 'It's amazing the kid doesn't break down from all the killing intention being directed at him.' Tanaji thought as he unlocked the door to the smith and let the children go out and play. Tanaji took a seat in his chair as he pondered the situation. A smith never let a broken tool go to waste.

XxXxXxX

"See? I told you Daddy, didn't hate you either!" T.T. declared as they kicked a small leather ball around the small outdoor area of the shop. Naruto laughed, and T.T. smiled even wider as she heard the sound of laughter coming out of the sad boy.

"I guess he doesn't! One day, no one is going to hate me. I'm going to be Hokage!" Naruto declared as he kicked the ball at T.T.

"So, you want to be a ninja too?"

"Well, yea. They're awesome! And, the Old Man says, that if I work for it, I'd make a great ninja, and I'm going to become the best there is!" Naruto declared as he flashed the victory sign and a smile that could light up a room full of darkness.

"Well...I'll be your personal bodyguard then, and your smith!" T.T. announced gleefully. Naruto's eyes widened as he thought about it.

"Promise?"

"I swear on my honor."

A turning point in the weave? Perhaps. Or, perhaps this event solidified his determination that would become his greatest asset in the future. Maybe.

XxXxXxX

"So, he wants to be Hokage?" the blacksmith smiled as he let the sounds of the playing children filter into his ears via a jutsu he had created along time ago for espionage. A former ANBU, a blacksmith and a single father could never be too careful. "Perhaps, I can give him a hand." Tenaji announced as he called the playing children in.

Naruto practically bounced into the room enthusiasm dripping from every pour. His daughter was just as enthusiastic. "Naruto, I heard you were going into the Ninja Academy. The Hokage was proud of your decision. He asked me to help you pick out a weapon for your use in your Academy and Genin years."

"A weapon? I thought ninjas only used kunai and shirken!" Naruto said as the brown haired girl and the blacksmith laughed.

"Most nin proscribe to the same train of thought, Naruto-kun." the blacksmith began reciting a familiar passage to him.

"But, a sword, a sai, or a set of nun-chucks have their own set of strengths, weaknesses, and can complement any ninja's standard weapons!" T.T. declared as she took over for her father. "That's why I'm training with every weapon I can get my hands on!"

Naruto thought about it as his mind ran through all the weapons he could use and he frowned, "But...there's so many weapons? How could I choose?"

"Well, I have a little technique for that. Let's go into the armory, shall we?" the blacksmith said as he led the way into a huge room full of weapons, armor, and various supplies. Naruto went wide eyed at the sheer volume of weapons.

"Whoa." was all he could muster as T.T. just giggled.

"One day, I'll be able to fight with all these weapons!" she said with a wink. Her father just smirked. 'She will be too. I have never seen a person learn weapons like she does.' he thought as he focused his chakra.

"Metal Attunement: Weapon" he said as his hands flashed through ten different seals. As he finished he pressed his thumb to Naruto's forehead. "The weapon that is most suited for you will glow blue." the blacksmith said with a smile as Naruto walked through the armory looking through the sheer piles of weapons. Sometimes, he'd pick one up, look at it, and set it down.

"I think this is it. It glows brighter then any of the others." Naruto said as he lifted an zanbato and drew it from it's sheath. It was a plain weapon, but suitable for a novice.

"Ne, Naruto are you sure? A horse-slayer is really bulky." T.T. said as Naruto hefted the blade over his shoulder, the light blade resting on his shoulder. It was a big weapon, about the size of a Water Country zinhander, but the blade was light and narrow.

Tenaji narrowed his eyes as he looked at the blade, and suddenly smiled. "Naruto, may I see the blade for a moment?"

"Sure, blacksmith-san!" Naruto said gleefully as he handed the blade to Tenaji, who examined it and went to a different area of the armory and came back with a set of knives with a knuckle duster handle. They were plain as well, but each blade appeared to match each other.

"These are called Butterfly Swords, Naruto-kun." the blacksmith said as he found a bandoleer and attached them to it. "They're for when you don't want to lug a sword the size of a zanbuto around."

Naruto just stared at all his new weapons, as T.T. pulled out a set of kunai and shirken. Handing it to Naruto, she slipped off a silver bracelet, and attached it like a tassel to the hilt of the zanbuto. "Something to remember me by while I'm gone in the Grass Country for a year, Naruto-san!" she said softly as Naruto realized what this meant.

"I'm not going to be able to see you again, T.T.-chan?" Naruto asked as he fought disappointment at the news that he'd lose his friend so soon.

"Of course, you'll see me again, silly!" T.T. giggled, "When we're both genin of course, I'm sure we'll find each other again."

"Yeah! We'll find each other and kick serious...er...butt!" Naruto said as he threw an embarassed glance at her father.

The blacksmith smiled as he handed two scrolls to Naruto, "These are training manuals. You won't find many people trained in the art of both of those weapons, so it's best if you train yourself. I have faith in the writers of the scroll, but enough talk about departures. Let's eat."

XxXxXxX

Five years later...

"Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka called out. "It's your turn." Naruto grimaced as he walked to the front of the class, keeping his mouth shut.

"Transform!" Naruto whispered as his form changed into Iruka. As he clapped the young student on his back, Iruka whispered good job in his ear. Naruto just flashed his goofy grin and went back to his seat. He had been working hard since he had left the blacksmith along time ago. He still had major trouble with his jutsu, and pulled the occasional prank now and then, but knew the best times to keep quiet.

Iruka looked down at the clipboard as he checked off the last name. "Alright, boys and girls. That's the best I can do to help you get ready for the Genin Exam. Remember, it's on the Clone Technique."

Naruto let out a groan, 'That's my worse skill' he thought to himself. As he walked out he made sure his butterfly swords were attached to his bandoleer. He had taken the habit of leaving his zanbuto in his house under lock and key, after the first time someone tried to steal it when he stored it in the school armory. He quickly went home, as he didn't have anything else to do and spent a fruitless night on the Clone Technique.

XxXxXxX

Later that night...

"Argh! Gah! Why can't I do this right!" Naruto nearly shouted pulling his hair. He had thrown almost all his chakra into it, and manage to create one clone. Just one. He was tired, frustrated, and to top it off he was hungry! Naruto grimaced as he remembered that he had ate the last instant ramen for breakfast and was out of food. "Damn it!" Naruto swore as he began the short walk that lead to his favorite place in the world. Ichikmaru Ramen. As he entered the tiny little stall, he spotted his teacher. "Heya, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said cheerfully as he sat down beside the man.

"Hello, Naruto." Iruka said through a bite of noodles. Naruto raised his hand for the chef.

"Oi, old man. Three bowls of Miso Ramen, two of Pork, and one of the Special! I got a big test tomorrow!" Naruto bellowed cheerfully.

"Coming right up, brat." the ramen chef affirmed.

"You think you can pass this time?" Iruka asked as Naruto shrugged. Iruka sighed as he looked at the boy. 'I can never tell what he's thinking.' Iruka thought as they sat in comfortable silence.

Finally, Naruto spoke up. "I hope I pass this time! I need to pass this time, but...why can't I perform the Clone Technique?!" Naruto said his frustration leaking out of every pore. Three bowls of steaming ramen were placed in front of Naruto as his eyes lit up.

"It's because you try too hard." Iruka stated as Naruto did a spit-take letting noodles drip out of his mouth.

"Say what?!" Naruto gagged. "I'm trying too hard? That's impossible!"

Iruka rolled his eyes as he attempted to explain. "You are putting too much chakra into your jutsu. The more you try to force the jutsu, the less likely it is to work."

"I get it. So, it's like taking a..." Naruto started as he blushed and quickly shut up.

"A bad metaphor, but correct." Iruka grimaced. "Try using the smallest amount of chakra you can. A little chakra goes a long way...the less you use, the farther it'll go."

The ate in comfortable silence as Naruto digested this fact. "Can I borrow your hiate for tomorrow? For luck!"

"Ack, you can't borrow it, Naruto!" Iruka said quickly, "It's for when you graduate! It proves that you're an adult."

"You're no fun, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto laughed. "This bowl is on Iruka-sensei!"

"Huh, whaaat!?"

XxXxXxX

The next day...

"Uzumaki Naruto!" the proctor called out as Naruto slouched over to the testing room. He fought to keep his excitement down. It'd only screw him up.

"Okay, Naruto the Clone Justu, please." Mizuki, one of the other teachers in the academy drawled.

Naruto formed the handsign for the Clone Technique as he relaxed and let the technique flow through him. "Clone Justu!" Naruto said triumphantly as only two clones appeared behind him. "Yes, I did it!" Naruto said happily as Iruka smiled.

Mizuki only said one word, "Fail."

"Wh-aat?" Naruto yelled, "I made clones!"

"But, you failed to make three clones. I can't pass you under those circumstances. Try again next year, Naruto." Mizuki said sadly.

XxXxXxX

"That's such...bullshit!" Naruto said to himself as he just rocked himself on the swing, dejected. "I did it right, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but I do know a way you can pass..." Mizuki said approaching him.

XxXxXxX

_Yamanaka_ Ino was enjoying all the praise she was getting from the various people of her class when she noticed that one person was missing. 'Who is it?' she asked herself as she scanned the crowd and noticed Naruto sitting dejected on the swings. As she looked at him she overheard a snatch of converstation.

"Poor kid. I heard it's his third time failing." one woman said in a whisper.

"Maybe it's better if he doesn't pass. I mean he is..."

"Shh! You're not supposed to talk about it."

Ino turned back to look at Naruto only to find him gone. 'Poor guy, he's an idiot, but at least he's not that bad. Sort of cute too with those whisker marks.' she thought as she quickly disabused herself of that notion, 'Bad Ino! My only love is Sasuke-kun.'

XxXxXxX

Later that night...

Naruto panted as he moved as fast as possible to avoid any potential trackers that Mizuki might of assigned to this test. As he entered the forest he ran for his normal hideout in the middle of the forest and quickly scanned the scroll for techniques he could learn quickly. He didn't expect to steal it so easy. 'I didn't even run into the normal Chunin guards that guard Old Man's office.' he thought as he spotted a technique. 'Shadow Clones? Grah, I'd never be able to master that quick enough, ah well, Mizuki-sensei told me that I could make a copy of any of the skills I like.' Naruto quickly wrote down the seal to the justu and slipped it in his ninja pouch. 'Next technique.'

XxXxXxX

The selected Jonin instructors were seated at the table dividing up the currently passed students. Only nine students would be selected this year to become Genin, and there would be many unhappy children returning to the academy. The old Hokage, known simply as _Sandaime_ was pondering the lack of a ninth student to promote. "So, you say Uzumaki Naruto, didn't pass?"

Iruka sighed, "Yes, Hokage-sama. He only made two clones, where everyone else made three or more." One of the Chunin assigned to fail a team of Genin that weren't ready for the real world snickered to one of his friends.

"Hrm..."_Sandaime_ thought to himself. 'Strange. Mizuki has a low grading curve.', "If he had passed what would he had ranked?"

A different instructor looked through his files. "Uzumaki Naruto, 7th in Hand to Hand Combat, 6th in Stealth and Infiltration, and 2nd in Armed Combat..." All eyebrows rose at that statement. Most of those rankings were fair at best, but most Instructors had expected Naruto to do a lot worse. "However, 27th in General Knowledge, 14th in Jutsu Execution and 17th in Logical Planning, leaves him with an overall ranking of 14th." A low mutter was building around the table as _Sandaime_ took a puff of his pipe.

"And, does he have any particular skills that make him stand out from the un-assigned?" _Sandaime_ asked.

Iruka answered this question, "Naruto has an obvious skill with large weapons. He wields a training staff much like a two-handed sword, which leads me to believe that he has self-taught himself how to wield larger weapons, which means he could be a heavy weapons specialist coupled with a talent for butterfly swords. His chakra is larger then most chunin, and I doubt you could find a more loyal team member in the remaining students."

A Chunin instructor shot him a glare, "He can barely control his chakra, and his inner nature leaves...much to be desired. He's an emotional fool."

Iruka was about to shoot a scathing reply back as Mizuki bust through the door. "It's Naruto! He stole the Forbidden Scroll and is running away with it!" Everyone started yelling as _Sandaime_ remained quiet.

"We have to catch him, and make sure he doesn't unseal...him!" one voice shouted out.

"Pursue him if you wish, but do not kill him!" _Sandaime_ said with quiet authority. "If I find out one of you hurt him more then was needed to bring him in..." he left the statement unfinished as he took a puff out of his pipe as the various nin filtered out to catch him. He pulled out a small crystal ball and spoke into it bringing up an image of Naruto reading over the scroll practicing various handsigns. 'Fourth, watch over your legacy.'

XxXxXxX

Half an hour later...

"I think I mastered it." Naruto said to himself as he rolled up the scroll. "Now to return this scroll."

"Naruto!" a voice yelled out as Iruka broke through the tree-line. "What have you done with the scroll?"

"Iruka-sensei! Do you want to see a cool move and pass me? Mizuki said if I learned a jutsu off this scroll, he'd pass me!"

Iruka paled as he said "Mizuki told you to steal the scroll?"

"Good job, Naruto!" Mizuki called out as he beckoned, "Now, if I could get the scroll and return it..." He spotted Iruka and his eyes narrowed.

Naruto made a move to swing the scroll off his back as Iruka said, "Don't give him that scroll. I don't know what he told you, but that's the Forbidden Scroll. Run!"

As quick as a flash, Naruto took off as quick as possible. Darting through the trees, Naruto disappeared in the trees.

XxXxXxX

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" Iruka yelled at the boy as he caught up with the fleeing boy.

Naruto only narrowed his eyes as he threw a barrage of kunai into his sensei.

Iruka frowned as he released his Transformation. "How'd you know it was me?" Mizuki asked as he pulled some weapons out.

Naruto's form shimmered as the grinning face of Iruka appeared, "Because, the only person who could be me is me!"

Mizuki lashed out with a kick, sending Iruka tumbling to the ground floor. "Why do you keep protecting him?"

"Because, he is my student." Iruka said bleeding from the mouth as he crouched by an oak tree.

"You know, I find it ironic, that you are protecting the very thing that killed your parents?" Mizuki drawled as he pulled out a weapon.

"He's not him."

"Oh, Naruto. I know you can hear this. Do you know why everyone hates you? Why everyone wants you to fail? It's because you are the Nine Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi!" Mizuki shouted as Naruto who was hidden in a bush near-by crumple in despair. "As long as you live, you will never know love, because you are a..."

"A beloved student of mine, and a fine shinobi. Don't let Mizuki's lies fool you. You may hold a demon inside you, but you aren't him." Iruka called out as Naruto's tears fell to the ground.

"A pity. I was going to let you live a bit longer then him, but it seems you'll have to die first." Mizuki said as he drew a Fuuma Shirken, "Die!" he screamed as he threw the bladed weapon, Iruka closed his eyes.

'No!' Naruto thought as he leapt in front of the weapon slicing it in half with his zanbuto. "Don't touch, Iruka-sensei!"

"What are you going to do about it, demon? I'm going to kill you, him, and then become a hero!" Mizuki snarled as Naruto shifted his blade resting it on his right shoulder and holding it with one hand. The other hand formed a seal as Naruto grinned.

"I'm going to take you out in one shot!" Naruto said as he formed his jutsu and let it loose. "Art of the Mirage: Phantom Warrior!"

"Try it, punk!" Mizuki snarled as he drew his weapons.

Naruto's eyes flashed as he gripped his sword and swung. All that echoed through out the clearing was the splush of Mizuki's arm falling to the ground, cut clear off.

"But, you didn't even...touch...me..." Mizuki said as he fainted from blood loss. Naruto sheathed his sword as he turned to face his teacher.

"Close your eyes." Iruka instructed as he slipped his Hiate on to Naruto. "You pass."

"Yes! Yea! Woohoo!"

XxXxXxX

The various ninja filtered into the council room again where Sandamie was assuring them that the scroll was safe and the true culprit was dealt with. Iruka strode in a few minutes later with a grin on his face and was without his hiate. One of the teachers noticed and asked about it. "It belongs with Naruto now. He passed my test."

_Sandaime_ smiled as the murmers kicked up. "Now, that we have found our ninth Genin, shall we divide them up? Kakashi, you have first pick."

The silver haired Jonin thought about it for a minute. "I'll take the Uchiha." he said simply.

"Kurenai?"

"I'll take Hyuuga Hinata." the pretty kunochi said without thinking.

"Asuma?"

"I want the Uzumaki kid." the bearded Jonin said with a twinkle in his eye as murmurs kicked up.

"May I know your reasoning?" _Sandaime_ said interested.

"The kid is a born Heavy Weapons specialist. I figure I'm the only one who has the capacity to teach him." Asuma said with a small smirk. 'Also, he has more chakra then almost all of the genin combined, so I made out like a bandit!' he thought to himself as he allowed himself a slight smile.

"Asuma, you'll take first pick this go around." _Sandaime_ said as the order shifted.

"Hrm. I'll take Nara Shikamaru."

"Kurenai, your pick?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Sandaime rose an eyebrow at this. "Two girls, one boy?"

"Yes."

Iruka looked thoughtful at this idea. "Sir, I believe it would be prudent to pair Sasuke with all males. Most of the new Genin females are in his fan-club. It might help his personality defects."

Sandaime didn't look convinced as Kakashi pondered and said "I'd like Aburame Shino then."

It was Kurenai's pick. "Inuzuka Kiba."

"So, I'll take the Yamanaka, and Kakashi will take the Akimichi." Asuma said as he evaluated his picks. 'Other then the Yamanaka, I got everyone I wanted, but maybe I can curb her enthusiasm for the headcase.' he thought as he rubbed his goatee.

"Very well. Standard tests, please." Sandaime asked politely. "Asuma, may I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Asuma narrowed his eyes at his father ever so slightly as the others filtered out of the room. As the last of the people gathered for this particular meeting walked out of the door, the Sandaime looked ponderous as he said, "You know what he has in him, correct?"

"And, frankly...I don't give a damn." Asuma snorted as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "That kid deserved a lot better then he got. My reason for training him is simple."

"The Day of the Orange Lily?"

Asuma breathed out a plume of smoke as he looked up into the sky-window of the Hokage's Office where the stars twinkled above. "Perhaps." was all he said as he ground his cigarette into the Hokage's desk. "Later, pops."

Hours later, the third Hokage would look at the burn left behind and think about his son and where it had gone wrong between them.

XxXxXxX

The next day...

Naruto entered his classroom for the last time, as he grinned like a loon as he took his customary seat in the back of the room avoiding all the glances and mummers that were sent his way. "Stupid people." he muttered as he heard a few of the comments.

The time ticked by as Iruka entered the building with a small smile gracing his face as he began to call off the names of the teams.

"Team Seven consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, and Akimichi Choji, they will be led by Hatake Kakashi." Iruka announced as various groans and moans, plus some sobbing from Sakura and Ino respectively.

Iruka raised an eyebrow as he moved on, "Team Eight consists of Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba, they will be led by Yuuhi Kurenai."

Kiba shot out of his seat his hands in the air victoriously. "This is awesome!" he laughed as Sakura was being held back by three other people.

"I'm gonna kill you dog-breath!" Sakura snarled as she clenched a fist. "Just you wait!" she screamed as Kiba quickly sat down and Akamaru, his dog whimpered.

"Team Nine is already in circulation so, we'll move on to Team Ten, which consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. They will be led by Sarutobi Asuma"

"Man, this blows. I got two blond loudmouths." Shikamaru groaned as he set his head down on the desk.

Ino's reaction was even worse. "God, I get stuck with a lazy bastard and a knife fanatic! How can this get any worse?!"

"Don't be making fun of my weapons, Ino! They didn't do anything wrong! Right, Butterfly-chan?" Naruto yelled talking to his weapons as well as Ino as she just threw up her hands in disgust.

It was then when their leader entered, calling out a gruff "Team Ten, let's go." Naruto shrugged as he followed the Jounin with his new teammates.

XxXxXxX

Five minutes later...at Training Ground 91...

Training Ground 91 was a small hill with a well at the top, leading to a small underground area with chairs and comfortable furniture. Naruto let out a whistle, as he said, "Talk about an underground lair!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he slunk into a chair, "Yea, but the drop is a drag." Ino kept her mouth shut as she looked over the scarce decorations. 'This is cool!' Ino let herself think as Asuma dropped down the well behind them and walked in.

"Welcome to Team Ten's training area. I built this with my team many years ago." Asuma said as he took a seat in a leather armchair. "Sit, sit." Asuma said ushering them to seats. "I want to know more about you guys. Dreams, hobbies, likes and dislikes, things like that."

Ino looked attentive as she asked, "How about you show us what it's all about, sensei?"

"Hrm. My name is Saratobi Asuma. My dreams have come and gone, my hobbies aren't really important, and my likes and dislikes aren't any person's business."

'And, all we learned is his name...troublesome' Shikamaru thought as Asuma pointed at Ino gesturing for her to speak up.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino, my likes are flowers, Sasuke-kun, and coffee. My dislikes are loud, annoying people...like Naruto, the color pink, and the amount of choclate that is put into most coffee drinks. I crossbred flowers for a hobby, and my dream is to win Sasuke-kun and be a strong kunochi!" Ino said confidently.

'At least it's just not to win Sasuke.' Asuma thought as he pointed at Shikamaru "Your turn."

"My name is Nara Shikamaru, my hobby is staring at the clouds, and my likes are sushi, and peacefulness. My dislikes is waking up early, and being yelled at." the lazy Genin said with a yawn.

"Okay, now the blond brat." Asuma said pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My love is ramen! I hate the three minute wait it takes to make ramen! My hobby is to train with Zanbuto-dono, and Butterfly-chan! My dream is to find my best friend and become Hokage!"

'He grew up in a good way.' Asuma thought as he announced, "Now that we know each other a little better, I'll explain our first mission."

"Yes! Mission!" Naruto said happily as Ino smacked him on his head.

"Let sensei talk, baka!"

"As, I was saying...this will be survival training. If you fail this training you'll go back to the academy." Asuma said as Shikamaru yawned.

"Lame." Shikamaru said as he streached.

"Wait, but didn't we become Genin already? We passed a test for Kami's sake!" Ino said angerly.

"Hah! That was just to see if you had the potential to become Genin. This test is so hard that two thirds of you will fail." Asuma said as he stood up. "Meet me at Training Ground 21 tomorrow morning at ten a.m, make sure you eat well. I wouldn't want to fail you on an empty stomach." he finished his statement as he poof'd away.

"Man! Who does he think he is anyways, trying to send us back to Academy?" Ino said annoyed as Naruto looked thoughtful, "Hey, Naruto! You better not hold us back! You too Shikamaru!"

'Zanbuto-dono will be coming with me tomorrow' Naruto decided as he stood up and grinned his brightest smile. "Don't worry, Ino! I'll make sure we pass! I promise!"

XxXxXxX

Fin.

I was hitting serious road-blocks with my previous story, so I took a break and wrote this opener. Fear not, though! I will keep writing Embracing the Storm, I just felt like writing a NaruIno, with swords!

Quick Q and A before I get asked these questions.

What is a Zanbuto?

A Zanbuto is a Horse Slayer. It's a long narrow blade unlike Kisame's and Zabuza's swords. It's more like Sepheroth's Masamune. The best visual reference I could give you is most likely the Long Sword from Monster Hunter Freedom 2. Most of Naruto's sword style stems from me using that weapon immensely. The blade fits Naruto, so it's a smaller blade for a larger person.

Why are you using English names for Jutsu, yet using other Japanese words?

I felt that researching names for my main story took up a lot of my time, so I chose to keep it simple in this one.


End file.
